From the Beginning
by AKNatalie
Summary: The Piper and Leo characters are an example of the most romantic couples of our time. Their love was the essence of true love and this short story is dedicated to them. I hope you enjoy it.


Name

From the Beginning

He was a young whitelighter, anxious to be assigned his first Charge. He had prepared himself mentally and physically, patiently waiting for his first assignment, and the only thing he wanted was to prove that he was worthy of the job… But he had no idea what the Elders had in store for him.

When he was told that his Charges are the most powerful witches in the magical world, he realized the depth of his assignment. He wondered how much time he would have to spend with them, guiding and protecting them, or whether they would object to him being in their lives… he was unaware of just how important his role would become or how his life would change.

The day came and he was sent down to begin his new life. From the beginning, he was impressed and drawn into their charm. He realized how new they were to their powers… the three Halliwell sisters, those Charmed Ones: Prue, Phoebe, and Piper. They were determined to keep their charmed lives separate from their personal lives… and despite being their whitelighter, the angel who would guide them, he had no forewarning that these Charmed Ones, would actually be guiding him.

It was the sister they called Piper who captured his heart. She was smart, beautiful, kind, and possessed an innocence that he hadn't seen in such a long time. Her long brunette hair, soft smile and pretty eyes. At an instance, he knew he was in trouble because only "she" mesmerized him! She would be the one who could make him yearn to be mortal again. He wanted more than to just be her whitelighter; he wanted to be her love. She also was drawn to him…this tall handsome being with the light eyes. His name was Leo. He would break the rules to be with her…but their relationship would come under scrutiny from the Elders and they would both quickly learn the meaning of "forbidden love".

In this magical world, the sisters and Leo battled powerful demons unknown to our world. But for Leo, his fears weren't about the magical world. Being a whitelighter, he was called away many times…he would have to be apart from Piper, his love, his soul mate. He wanted to be obedient, but he struggled with his loyalty to the Elders and his desire to be with her. He was in our world now and it wasn't easy for him. They say that absent makes the heart grow stronger, but would this apply to him? Because he would soon realize that he wasn't the only one vying for the affection of Piper.

What could he offer to her that no other man could? Would he ask to be mortal again so that he could be with her forever? Leo's answers would come from Piper's near death experience. He lifted her up into the clouds to heal her…he wouldn't let her die…he had to bring her back to life. It was then that she realized how much he loved her, what he had done for her…he broke a rule. It was a decision that would be costly for Leo but he didn't care…he couldn't let her die! He had been made mortal and stripped of his powers, but he took comfort from knowing that he would now be in Piper's world.

Her instincts told her she was in love with Leo, but Piper struggled emotionally with her feelings for him and the other young man who had come into her life…the other young man who had befriended Piper and who was there for her while Leo had been called away all those times. It was difficult for Leo, seeing his true love, his soul mate, with someone else…he struggled with his own pain, afraid that he would never be with Piper again. As for Piper, she appreciated the kindness shown to her by this other young man but she also had moments of being with Leo…of being wrapped in his arms…of being gently kissed by him. She was still looking for answers but knew that a choice would have to be made…it was the only fair thing to do!

In the end, Piper didn't have to wrestle over her decision. She actually had the answer from the beginning…it was in her heart all along. It was the young man she was destined to be with forever…it was the young man that had given up his immortality for her…it was the young man she really loved…it was Leo!


End file.
